The Fischer-Tropsch process is one of several processes involving the hydrogenation of carbon monoxide and is well-known for producing hydrocarbons, hydrocarbon fuels and oxygenates by contacting mixtures of carbon-monoxide/hydrogen with generally an iron-based catalyst. The produced oxygenates usually contain liquid linear primary alcohols, in which C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alcohols generally predominate.
An extensive amount of work has been carried out in an effort to modify and improve the selectivity of the process in producing C.sub.6 -C.sub.12 alcohols, particularly under conditions of low methane and CO.sub.2 make. Such a process is desired in the art since C.sub.6 -C.sub.12 linear alcohols are industrially important and used in detergents and plasticizers.